Long Time, No See
by Locogirl-12
Summary: Bella met Edward during his rebellious years, when he leaves he leaves her heartbroken and upset.What happens when years later the end up at the same high school.Will they rekindle a burnt out flame. Even if it's not a good one. B/E!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this, and this just came to me once in a dream, I don't know who's point of view its going to be in the most probably Edward's because I'm good at writing his but still.

Disclaimer:

**Me: PLEASE!**

**Edward: NO!**

**Me: Why not? (Whimpering)**

**Edward: Because Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Me: But I want to own twilight (Puppy dog face)**

**Edward: Well, um, maybe, wait! Ugh! NO!**

**Me: FINE!**

**Chapter One **

(BPoV)

I sighed as I heard the loud buzzing of my alarm clock. Day:34,675. 95 years of nightmares, thanks to him.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella?" he called._

"_Over here," I said sitting up in the field._

_He slowly approached me, when he finally reached me the first thing out of his mouth was, "I'm leaving."_

_My eyes widened, "What why?"_

_His scarlet red eyes bored into mine, "I don't want to do this anymore, I can't stay with you anymore, I don't want to help you anymore."_

"_What?" I was speechless._

"_I'm leaving, didn't you me!" he said harshly._

"_So what your saying is, I could live, go blind, die and you wouldn't care," I asked calmly._

"_Bella that's not what I meant…" I cut him off before he could continue._

"_You sure, it sure sounded like it!"_

"_Bella if you need help, you can call me," he sounded sincere but his eyes told a different story._

"_Why don't you show me, a little bit of spine," he knew what it meant._

"_Bella…"_

"_You know what forget it," I said closing my old copy of Wuthering Heights and running off._

"_Bella!"_

Looking at my bookshelf, my eyes immediately found Wuthering Heights. I still had it dog eared from that day.

I sighed as I walked over to my closet pulling out a dark blue overlay skirt and a crimson red blouse. Quickly putting them on I pulled out my favorite pair of black high heel boots, I wear these everywhere I go. I've gotten so use to them they're like sneakers to me.

After brushing through the rats nest I call my hair and brushing my teeth, I decided to leave a little early. I walked downstairs grabbing my book bag that was on the couch and head out to my white Mitsubishi Eclipse. I love my car.

It took me about five minutes to find the school. When i pulled into the parking lot there was only one other car there, a shiny silver Volvo. Getting out I made my way to the office to get my timetable.

I slowly opened the door, the floor was a ugly orange color and the wall a bright purple, "Excuse me Ma'm," I said to the lady behind the desk, she looked to be in about her mid 40's.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here.

Realization lit up her eyes, "Oh, yes, I have your papers right here," she said ruffling threw some papers, "Okay, here's your timetable, and a sheet you need to get all your teacher to sign."

"Okay, thank you and have a nice day," i called over my shoulder as I walked out of the office. When I got back to the parking lot I saw five people standing around the Volvo.

One was small, and pixie-like with black hair that stuck out in all directions, a male next to her was a blonde that looked slightly uncomfortable. Across from them was a big bear like guy, with black curly hair, next to him was a female with long blonde hair and a body any super-model would kill for. I recognized them as vampires. Vegetarians to judging by the color of there eyes. The last one made me stop dead in my tracks. It was him. I was standing there staring unabashedly at him, Edward Cullen for I don't know how long.

The big bear like guy, or Muscle as I nicknamed him in my head looked at me and leaned down hitting Edward's shoulder with the back of his hand and he 'subtley' pointed at me, "Looks like you have another admirer bro."

I saw Edward roll his eyes, before slightly turning to glance at me. When he saw me his whole body turned to me. The rest of his family stopped talking as we stared at eachother.

Pulling my phone out of my Jacket pocket I flipped it open and dialed in Edward's Number. Just like I hoped wouldn't happen, the classical music from his phone started to ring.

"What the hell?" the blonde female said.

I closed my phone with a loud snap. His eyes may be a different color but he's still the same, I slowly walked up to him,I stopped directly in front of him locking gazes with him and looked him in his eyes and whispered, "If you need help, you can call me, " I mocked his exact words from so long ago, "Yeah, right," before walking towards the building.

"Bella! I'm..." I hear him call.

I turned arond and stopped maybe 20 yards away, "Dont!" I said shaking my head, "Just Don't."

"Edward, who is she?" I heard the blonde male whisper so low I shouldn't of been able to hear it.

You'll probalby wondering why i can't hear all of this, and why I'm still alive today, well that would be because I'm a Mimph. A Mimph is a person who is a lot like a witch in some ways only were immortal, and naturally beautiful, once we reach the age of 17 we stop ageing after that we only have 500 years to live. It's kind of sad knowing when your going to die, but hey you have 500 years to learn to live with it.

**Let me know you think if you review I'll give you a cookie, or a cake, or a cupcake, maybe another chapter.**

**Press it you know you want to**

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey thanks for all the nice comments you guys rock socks! P.S. I know i made a mess up in the last chapter about the cell phone thing but its fanfiction and my little fantasy just roll with it. By the way check out my other stories-Don't Push Me- and -Witches of Royal- Witches of Royal I'm putting up for adoption if you want to know what you have to do its on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter Two

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_I closed my phone with a loud snap. His eyes may be a different color but he's still the same, I slowly walked up to him,I stopped directly in front of him locking gazes with him and looked him in his eyes and whispered, "If you need help, you can call me, " I mocked his exact words from so long ago, "Yeah, right," before walking towards the building._

_"Bella! I'm..." I hear him call._

_I turned arond and stopped maybe 20 yards away, "Dont!" I said shaking my head, "Just Don't."_

_"Edward, who is she?" I heard the blonde male whisper so low I shouldn't of been able to hear it._

_You'll probalby wondering why i can't hear all of this, and why I'm still alive today, well that would be because I'm a Mimph. A Mimph is a person who is a lot like a witch in some ways only were immortal, and naturally beautiful, once we reach the age of 17 we stop ageing after that we only have 500 years to live. It's kind of sad knowing when your going to die, but hey you have 500 years to learn to live with it._

(BPoV)

I quickly found my locker and opened it without really noticing I did. The only thing running through my mind was, Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is here. Edward freaking Cullen in her in Forks High School, of all the places to go.

I closed my locker finally noticing my surroundings, there was a drastic change than from when I first got here there were students scurrying in the halls everywhere. i closed my locker and found my way to English with Mr. Masen

! I swear God is trying to kill me or something.

The first thing that jumped into my mind was, Edward Anthony Masen (Cullen).

*Sigh* This was going to be a long year.

* * *

The morning passed fairly quickly. The teachers trying to teach their students and me zoning out becuse I've heard it hundreds of times before.

When the bell signalling lunch rang I let out a sigh of relief, until I realized, Edward probably had the same lunch period as me.

"Hey, your the new girl right?" I looked up to see a girl with really fizzy hair, but fancy clothes. I take it she was the IT girl. And what was that with 'your the new girl right?' how dumb can you be.

I nodded politely, "Yeah."

She smiled, "I'm Jessica, so you must be Isabella?"

"Bella," I said with a grimace, I hate repeating myself.

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" she asked.

"Um, sure, why not," I replied smiling, less chance of me having to see Edward.

As we walked to lunch my eyes scanned the cafetaria finding the table that Edward occupied.

Jessica noticed my stare, and gave me knowing smile, "Oh those are the cullens. The big dark haired guy is Emmett, and next to him the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, their like a thing. The really blonde, hot guy is Jasper and next to him is Alice, " So those were their names, "And then the last person at the table is..."

"Edward," I said cutting her off.

She stopped half way to the table, "Is he in one of your morning classes?"

I shook my head no, "We were friends."

"Were?" she asked returning to walking toward her table.

"Were," I repeated not wanting to go into detail.

"Oh, well anyway," she continued to tell me about their cover story and how Rosalie and Emmett were together and Jasper and Alice were together. Also how she thought it was weird that they were since they were adopted, yada, yada, yada. I zoned out about halfway through.

While munching on an apple I heard his voice come from behind me, "Bella?" His voice that was like velvet with a rough edge to it.

I turned and was met with a pair of butterscotch eyes, so different than the ruby red ones I had known, "Can I talk to you?"

Without a word I got up and walked out of the cafetaria with Edward hot on my heels. Once I was a safe distance away from the lunchroom I stopped. Crossing my arms over my chest, "Talk," I commanded icily.

He took a deep breathe, "Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. I should of never left you. It was stupid," as he was saying this I walked around him and back in to the cafetaria...

"But you have to understand..." Edward trailed off as he realized that I was saying word from word of what he said. By now we were in front of his familie table.

"I did to protect you, i didn't want to hurt you, please Bella, please forgive me, yada. Yada. Yada..." Edward looked like he was in pain, "You have to understand Edward, I know you like the back of my hand. Your no different than all those years ago, Edward."

I turned to leave but I felt a hand circle around my wrist. It was Edward, big suprise! (note the sarcasm)

His eyes were begging me, "Please."

"Please what Edward? What do you want me to say," I ask exasperated, "You just walk into my life after leaving expecting to say sorry and everything will be alright again. But news flash, it doesn't work that way. You want my trust, respect, and you want me back. Your going to have to earn it back."

"Leave you?"He asked increduously, "You pushed me away if I remember right."

I rolled my eyes heaving a giant huff, "Your a vampire, you should have a better memory, I think you got gibted. Because the way I remember it was you came up said I'm leaving I don't want to help you anymore, then you get all moody on me and say I can call you if I needed help. Do you remember?"

I felt his families staring at me, oh yeah, they know, i know , their vampires, woops.

He nodded, "I remember," his face a mask of calmness.

i felt tears welling up in my eyes as I started to speak, "Do you know how many times, i called that number, do you know how many times, I could of used your help, your the only one that can help Edward, the only one. Don't you know that?"

His face got that pained look again.

"And then I come here and call the number, your number Edward, by the way see you haven't changed it," I asked staring him in the eyes, "What were you doing Edward, making out with Tanya," Not likely since he hated her, but I was trying to make a point, "Watching TV, reading a book! Or were you simply just ignoring me!" I paused and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from spiling out.

"Bella, I'm sorry," his voice was soft, pleading.

I opened my eyes, "I don't think you are. When you left you said you did care weather I lived or died but now I'm not to sure."

"Wati! Wait! Wait! I'm lost," I turned to see the big bear like guy named Emmett waving his hands between Edward and Me.

* * *

_**okay i hoped ya'll liked. Let me know what you guys think and what you might ant to happen. And my ever thinking mind is coming up with a new story so keep an eye out for that one it will probably come out in a momth or so.**_

**_ILY (I love you)_**

**_-Locogirl-12_**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:You guys feel honored because so far I've written every chapter around one in the morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"And then I come here and call the number, your number Edward, by the way see you haven't changed it," I asked staring him in the eyes, "What were you doing Edward, making out with Tanya," Not likely since he hated her, but I was trying to make a point, "Watching TV, reading a book! Or were you simply just ignoring me!" I paused and closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from spiling out._

_"Bella, I'm sorry," his voice was soft, pleading._

_I opened my eyes, "I don't think you are. When you left you said you did care weather I lived or died but now I'm not to sure."_

_"Wati! Wait! Wait! I'm lost," I turned to see the big bear like guy named Emmett waving his hands between Edward and Me._

* * *

I saw Edward roll his eyes at his brother, taking the chance I turned and left. Before I could take three steps a cold hand encrcled around my wrist once more.

I spun around so fast my wrist twisted out of his grasp, "What now, why do you keep doing this to me? Why? You can't just expect everything okay! You left..."

He's eyes turned hard his voice was rough, "I missed my family! I was regretting everything I did during my rebellious years!"

The short pixie like girl spoke, "How could you be mad at me for that?"

I ignored her as I blinked back the tears that was threating to spill over. If there was one thing I knew about myself was, I didn't cry, "Why didn't you say that? Instead of I'm leaving I don't want to help you anymore?"

He stood there frozen.

"Well? Answer?" Still no response, "Answer me." it wasn't really a command or a question, it was just words being said, "Answer me," they weren't harsh words just soft, quiet.

He shook his head, "I don't know."

I scoffed silently, shaking my head, "You don't know? Fine I'll take just one question, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay."

I walked closer until my lips were about an inch away from his ear, I took a deep breathe befrore I whispered, "Do you regret me?"

I stepped back and looked him in the eye.

"Bella...'' He trailed off.

I heard the guy, Muscle talked again, "You were there during his rebellious days, but that's impossible."

"Impossible," I laughed, "Impossible, you drink animal blood to survive, and think its impossible for me to live for what 100 years, is it Edward?"

"Around," He whispered.

I turned back to him, "You never answered my question."

He didn't make a sound, he didn't even move.

"I see," I turned around a walked around not slowly not fast, just like nothing happened.

I decided to skip for the rest of the day, I couldn't handle it if Edward was in one of my classes.

I went out to my car and sat in the driver's seat running my hands through my hair, a terrible habbit I got from Edward.

I sighed outloud, _Edward. _

I got out of my car and looked around to make sure no one was watching, I started to walk towards the woods.

_**Edward's Point Of View:**_

I was the biggest idiot in the world. The one thing that brought my life meaning, and I let her go. I was the biggest idiot to do that, she brought light to my dark world.

_I am a freaking Idiot. _The Mantra kept repeating it's self as I held my hands in my hands shaking my head, something I actually got from Bella.

"Edward, who is she?" Ask Rosalie in a soft and caring voice, very uncharacteristically of her.

"Bella," I growled out.

"And why does she know our secret?" Her normal cold voice returning.

I growled as she cotinued.

"She needs to be taken care of Edward, she is a threat!"

I growled again trying to keep from leaping at her and ripping her throat out, "You will not touch her!" My voice was straind but forceful.

"Why does it matter she's just a stupid human!"

Right when I was about to rip her head off, I felt a wave of calm come over me.

_Edward..._ Came the mental voice of my sister Alice

Then suddenly my vision wasn't my own I was watching a vision of Alice's.

_Bella and I were in the woods. I had Bella backed up against a tree with my one of my hands on her hip and the other one was neck to her head. We were kissing when suddenly bella pulled away shaking her head, when she looked up again she whispered._

_"Please, just stop," her eyes became glassy like she about to cry, "Please," Suddenly a single tear ran down her cheek soon followed by more._

_I lifted my hand by her head and wiped away a few tears that were soon followed by more._

_"Im Sorry," I whispered, and I was gone._

_Bella let the tears flow freely now and she slid down the tree and touched her lips._

_"No, I'm Sorry," she whispered._

My own vision came back. I made Bella cry. Bella never cries. Ever since I met her, she has never cried once.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" I whispered.

"What happened, what did you see Bella?" Emmett Ask.

She ignored him and gave me a weird look, "You kissed her, and she started crying, and odd thing to do yeah, but not go all, wwwwhhhhaaaatttt hhhhavvvveeee iiiiiii ddddonnnnneeeee."

"You kissed her!" Rosalie screeched.

I looked at Alice, "Bella doesn't cry, ever. No matter how, for lack of better word, fucked up her life is she doesn't cry. I really messed her up Alice.

"I don't get it," Emmett said. Shocker there, "Why is she that important to you?"

"I love her."

"He loves her."

jasper and I said simultaneously.

_Thanks for reading I know I haven't updated but for some reason every time I tried to save it on Document Manager it wouldn't save it but its here now._

ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
ll  
V


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry this isn't a chapter, i just want to say, I"M SO SORRY! School has been nuts lately and I have 8 miles high of homework, but I just want to let you know that I am dedicating tomorrow to updating ALL of my stories, now keep in mind I said I would update, that means it could be 11:00pm before I have updated all of them, because I don't want to do just a 200 word chapter, i want to keep with my attempts at making each of my story chapter 1,000 or more words.**

**Thank you guys for being so patient**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**- Locogirl-12**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_What happened, what did you see Bella?" Emmett Ask. _

_She ignored him and gave me a weird look, "You kissed her, and she started crying, and odd thing to do yeah, but not go all, wwwwhhhhaaaatttt hhhhavvvveeee iiiiiii ddddonnnnneeeee."_

_"You kissed her!" Rosalie screeched._

_I looked at Alice, "Bella doesn't cry, ever. No matter how, for lack of better word, fucked up her life is she doesn't cry. I really messed her up Alice._

_"I don't get it," Emmett said. Shocker there, "Why is she that important to you?"_

_"I love her."_

_"He loves her."_

_jasper and I said simultaneously._

_

* * *

_

Edward's Point of View:

"I didn't think he would actually admit it," Jasper said astonished.

"Why wouldn't I," I snapped, "It's true."

I cradled my head in my hands, "I really messed things up," I sighed.

"Edward?" It was Emmett

_Look bro, I hate seeing you like this. Who was that girl? ...Emmett_

I shook my head looking up, "Not here, at the house."

"By all means, lets go there now," Rosalie sneered, "I'm so interested," _I just want to know if I have to kill her or not..._

I growled as I followed my family out to my Volvo, "You will not touch her Rosalie!"

Then I chuckled, The family turned to me giving me an odd look as we slipped into the Volvo.

"Actually, you know what, that might be funny to watch."

Alice gasped in horror, "It's funny to watch Rosalie hurt that girl."

I shook my head smirking, "Bella wouldn't get hurt."

**Bella's Point of View:**

I ran as fast I could. Pushing my legs harder, faster, than I ever had before. The wind was whipping furiously at my waist length hair behind me.

I had survived after he left, I can survive now that he is here. I don't have to have anything to do with him. I can fight my own battles. I have for the past 95 years without him. I don't need his help. Suddenly I ran into a clearing of sorts. In front of me was a huge white manor.

On the porch was the short pixie like girl, motioning for me to come closer.

Instinctively I took a slow step back.

"Wait!" she yelled in a high soprano voice, "Don't go, please come in."

I took a cautious steps forward.

She smiled, "Come on, don't be shy," she said waling into the hosue.

**Ok I know you hate me! Its short, It has a cliffy, the grammar sucks, and I haven't updated in weeks. The next chapter will probably be up around Sunday or Saturday this weekend.**

**I love you guys, thank you guys for not giving up on me.**

**ILY (I Love You)**

**-Locogirl-12**


	6. Chapter 6

OK so this is a authors note I'm terrible sorry, but it is IMPORTANT on my profile is a poll, you need to vote on it, or at least view it. Its about which story I should continue. I figured to stop making my thoughts all over the place, i should pick one story and update it as much as I can in 4 weeks, then I put the poll up again and just disclude the one i've already done, and keep doing this until It starts over.

PLEASE VOTE I'll give you ice cream O

-Locogirl-12


	7. Chapter 7

OK so i closed the poll. i guess it's obvious that Don't Push Me won with taking the lead at 25 votes. I'll update soon, with the next chapter. Thanks for votin

*Hands over digital ice cream* here you go.

ILY (I Love You) guys

-Locogirl-12


End file.
